Does He Feel The Way I Feel ?
by juliar99
Summary: Tori likes Beck but does he like back her since theres always girls around him ?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First Fanfic so please don't be mean. Please Comment and review it would mean a lot  
**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the characters of Victorious. I own the plot**

Tori's POV

Beck Oliver, Beck Oliver, Beck Oliver. Is all I could think about his gorgeous brown eyes. His long brown hair. His Olive skin and that great smile of his that made my heart melt like butter. Too bad he doesn't feel the way I feel.

I remember the day him and Jade broke up. I remember when Jade counted to ten but Beck never opened the door. Hearing her running away crying behind the front door and the look on his face when he realised it's over. Even though I had a major crush on Beckett Oliver. I couldn't help being upset when I saw him heartbroken.

But as time moved on he became his usual self. Getting parts in plays. Smiling with that big smile of his that makes my heart melt. Now that he was single girls couldn't stay away from him it was like they were stuck to him including Trina. I would rarely see him without girls behind him touching his hair saying how handsome he was. 'It annoyed Me a lot since I am Madly in love with Beck… Wait I did not just say that am in love with him and if so am I **madly **in love with him?' Tori thought to herself.

**Sorry it's so short the next chapter will be longer if i'll upload one **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the two reviews :) **

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the characters of Victorious. I own the plot**

A Few days later..

Tori was walking from Sikowitz's class when she noticed Beck at his locker taking out his maths book something was off then She remembered there was no Stupid girls around him touching his great brown hair that he would flip back with his hand to keep off his gorgeous face.

'Tori Focus' she said to herself as she walked in his direction this was the day she was going to make a move show him that she likes him.

'Hey Beckett' she said with a bit of a flirty voice that didn't work out as she imagined

'Hey Tor is something wrong with your voice you know we have a audition tomorrow for Romeo and Juliet and I remember how badly you wanted the lead'

'No Beck my voice is fine' said Tori blushing knowing what a fool she made out of herself a minute ago with the hottest guy on the planet

'Pheeff you gave me a little scare I want you to get the lead because you were amazing in uptown downtown'

'_Omg did Beck, the hottest guy in the world just say I am amazing? calm down Tori he meant your acting not you. maybe I should ask him to help me with my lines It could be like a date but only in my head. I'm so stupid when will I realize he doesn't like me that way_' Tori thought to herself 'Beck could you help me run over my lines before the audition tomorrow'

'Sure we could meet each other in my Rv today after school if that's ok'

'Yeah that be great' Tori replied with a big grin on her face just as the bell rang

'I'll see you later Tor' Beck said as he headed towards Maths class

'Bye' answered Tori. Maybe She didn't tell Beck how she felt about him but she got to practise lines of Romeo and Juliet with the one and only Beck Oliver


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the characters of Victorious. If I did Beck and Tori would be together :)**

The next classes went by quickly for Tori. She hurried to her locker to get the books she needed for homework.

"Maths, Tech theater and Vocal R&B'' she repeated to herself to remember the books she needed for homework. Tori was putting the books in her bag when someone behind shouted

'TORI!" Cat shouted directly into Tori's ear she was jumping up and down in her red and blue Jupiter boots which made look like a spring

"Aaahhh!" Tori yelled which made everyone turn around to see what was going on when they did Tori blushed " Cat why did you do that? You scared me!"

"Sorry Tori I just wanted to ask you if your going to YOZU with Andre, Robbie and me today"

"That was Today? Cat I am so so sorry I am practicing lines with Beck for the audition tomorrow. Are you mad?" Tori said worried

"Hehehe you and Beck would make such a cute couple. Now that he's not dating Jade" Cat said as she jumped away being her usual self

**Tori POV**

Was cat right about Beck and I would we be a good couple? But what would Jade think? But Beck Doesn't like me like that he likes me as a friend nothing more nothing less.

Ughhh dosent matter i need to find Beck to get a ride to his RV. I went outside to the front of the school he was waiting for me outside his truck. **GOD** was he **HOT! **When I looked in the direction of his truck i saw 3 fuckin girls waving in Beck's direction in the truck.

That was when I completely fell apart.


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the characters of Victorious. I own the plot**

**Tori's POV****  
**

I couldn't think straight. All I could think about is why would Beck invite them does he need a fuckin fan-club everywhere he goes! Does he like that fan-club following him around? Should I be like on of those sad pathetic girls following him? No way I may be in love with Beck (yes in love) but I'm not going to be one of those girls.

"Hi Tori you ready to go?" Beck asked with a big smile on his face

"Beck we need to talk" I said to him calmly even though I was boiling inside but i wasn't going to show him that.

"Yeah what's up?" Beck said plainly as the flipped his hair with hand

"Beck why are there girl's in your truck? I thought we are practicing lines for the audition today?" I questioned Beck. But** not** in the way Jade would have if they were still dating. But more in a worried way I think?

"Don't worry I drive them everyday it usually takes 5 minutes. We'll be practicing in my RV in no time'' Beck smiled and suddenly all my anger went away until we sat in the car.

"Becky what is **SHE **doing here!" one of the bitchy girls said.

"Yeah?'' Chorused the other two.

''For your information I'm going to practice lines with Beck in his RV'' I answered annoyed.

"Becky is this true?" the first one said nearly crying.

"Yes" Beck answered.

"Her acting is Shit Beck obviously feels sorry for her that's why he's helping her. Beck is way too hot to ever date her" the other two whispered to each other.

**No Ones POV **

When Tori heard that she felt a pain in her heart. Beck though didn't hear anything.

''Beck stop the car please" Tori pleaded she had tears in her eyes. she knew she shouldn't have cared after all they were sluts but she still felt hurt

''What's wrong Tori" Beck questioned.

''Please stop the car Beck'' Tori begged. She could hear those bitches laughing behind her.

Beck did as she asked ''Tor what's wrong?'' then he noticed while she tilted her head to leave the car she was crying.

He opened his car door and ran around to Tori as she was closing the door.

The girls In the car were laughing and staring.

''What happened in there?'' Beck asked

''Beck Just please leave I'm begging you leave!''

Beck did as she asked because he didn't want to upset her more but still felt really bad about he couldn't just leave a friend in need. that was the problem Tori only a friend Beck had a crush on Tori ever she spilled coffee on him and from then onwards he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He thought about her deeply her brown hair brown. Her big brown eyes and her amazingly beautiful smile on the way home.

''AREN'T YOU GOING TO DRIVE US HOME!'' The girls said.

''you have legs you can walk'' he said as he drove up his front gate.

The girls got out of the car and started walking. Beck too got out of his truck and into his RV. He laid down on the bed on his back and thought about Tori. So he sent her a message

**Tori we need to talk**

**-Beck**

Meanwhile Tori was sitting on the curb texting Andre

**Andre please meet me at my house in 20 min. **

**-Tori**

She walked to her house from where Beck dropped her off. When she got there Andre was waiting for her.

''What's wrong Tori?"" he asked

She busted into tears and Andre comforted her as she weeped into his shoulder.

"Maybe we should go inside and you will tell me everything"

Tori Nodded as they walked inside

**This chapter was a lot longer then the others just for you actually reading this fan-fic :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the characters of Victorious. I own the plot :) **

**Have Fun reading. Review and add to story alert please :)**

* * *

Tori's POV

"Andre Remember when you told me that you were in love with Jade I also have this problem." Tori said as she took a big breath.

"Your in love with Jade too?" Andre said to lighten up the mood.

"No you silly'' Tori replied giggling. Feeling a bit better with what Andre said.

"Then what?'' Andre asked concerned.

"I'm in love with Beck"

''Yeah so...?"

"What do you mean ''yeah soo..?"?"

''Tori even a blind guy can see that you two like each other''

''That's not true Beck doesn't like me back.''

''How do you know have you asked him?"

''Well no but..."

Tori told Andre everything about the car ride what the bitchy girls said and what happened with Beck.

''Girl you are dumber then a bag of bricks I can bet you he sent you a text asking are you ok and he probably wants to know whats going on why you jumped out of the truck like it was on fire''

So Took out her phone and saw she had one new message from "BECK" She yelled

''Andre How the hell did you know that? You should be a psychic'' she exclaimed as she read the message.

"Stop talking crap and go and meet up with him!"Tori did as Andre told her she asked Andre for a lift since she didn't have a licence or a car. When thet got there Tori climbed out of the car and walked towards the RV in which the lights were shining brightly as she walked she could feel buterflies flying in her stomach. She took a deep breath then she reached the metal door her butterflies became stronger now they were kickin. She knocked on the door and turned around if andre was there but no luck he and the car were gone.

Suddenly the doors open and there stood beck his hand running through his hair

''Tori, hey we need to talk''

''I know'' she said guiltily knowing that she needs to tell him the truth

''Im sorry''

''For what Beck?"

''For what I'm about to do'' Beck replied as he bend down and kissed her

Tori's POV

It was like a magical dream come true when he bent down and kissed me it was not like the kiss in sikowitz this one had passion and most definitly sparks in it

''Beck why did you do that?" I asked surprised even though there was a large grin on My face.

''Tori I liked you ever since the time you spilled coffee on my t-shirt I wanted you to get the part as Juliet not because your an amazing actress which you are but because I wanted you to be my Juliet''

My heart just did a 360.

So i did what I should have a long time ago i kissed him.

* * *

**Hi Everyone I think this is going to be the last chapter. **


	6. THE END :

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the characters of Victorious. I own the plot :)**

**Have Fun reading. Review and add to story alert please :)**

* * *

Tori's POV

''So I kissed Beck and he kissed me back. I have no clue are we an item or not but the most amazing thing is that He does feel the way I feel" Tori thought as she was getting ready for school.

Nobody's POV

Tori was walking through the carpark wondering if Beck and her were an item and did anybody know about their kiss. She was walking to her locker when someone or thing grabbed her and pulled her into the janitor's closet and kissed her. She kissed back realizing it was Beck.

''Hey Gorgeous'' Beck whispered into her ear

''Hi Beck'' Tori Replied with a goofy grin on her face " I need to ask you something, What are we now?"

"Tori I like you but there's Jade which would stab you with her scissors if she found out that we were together and I really don't want that to happen because I really care about you"

Tori expected that to happen but really didn't want to hear it.

''Beck you know what, No, I loved you since our first kiss, You wouldn't imagine the amount of dreams I had about you and how many nights i spend crying because I thought you didn't feel the way I did and I'm not going to let Jade keep me up at night crying because you care about me if you really did care about me don't do this.'' Tori admitted. She was almost in tears

''You Love me?'' Beck stuttered in disbelieve.

''Yes Beck I Love you." Tori admitted

Beck bent down and kissed her.

'' Are you sure you want to this'' Beck asked after they broke of the kiss.

Tori just grabbed his hand and squeezed it as he opened the janitor's door. They walked out still holding hands showing the whole world they were an item an even Jade couldn't change it .

* * *

**TADA I'm officially finished with this story I wasn't sure should I write this chapter but I thought the fanfic needed a proper ending.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Im writing another one but it's different then this one and it will be out in the beginning of June after I finish my summer exams.**

**juliar99**


End file.
